


Unlucky Odds

by RoseisaRoseisaRose



Series: Everyday I'm Drabbling [19]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Mild Fantasy Violence, Mostly Fluff, and good timing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseisaRoseisaRose/pseuds/RoseisaRoseisaRose
Summary: Yuri doesn't like getting into battles he can't win. Bernadetta doesn't like getting into battles at all. They make a pretty good team.Written for the Felannie discord drabble challenge; this week's prompt was "Likes and Dislikes."
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/Bernadetta von Varley
Series: Everyday I'm Drabbling [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649380
Comments: 17
Kudos: 55
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	Unlucky Odds

Yuri had not survived to adulthood without knowing exactly what he was getting himself into at any given moment. He didn’t take risks, he _made calculations_. And if there was one thing he’d learned, it was to never get into a situation where the odds were not in his favor.

So when the third bandit appeared from behind the trees, wielding an axe and an unpleasant expression, Yuri was more than a little concerned. He sized up the situation, and he did not like the odds. But it was too late to get out of them.

“Afternoon, gentlemen,” he said, trying to keep his voice calm even as he brandished his sword. “I see we’ve all stepped away from the front lines for a bit. If you’re seeking a retreat, I’d be more than happy to let you pass.”

“Shut up,” the rightmost bandit snapped at him. “You have a lot of nerve, sneaking around our camp like this. We thought we were dealing with some exiled nobles, but you’re just a common thief, aren’t you?”

Yuri contemplated this question. He’d never really seen the need to choose between one or the other. He didn’t bother saying this.

“Noble or commoner, my sword cuts the same,” he said, taking an uneasy step back. “I suggest you not test it.”

The bandit rolled his eyes, clearly not one for conversation. “Kill him,” he said to his companions. They raised their axes and charged forward.

Yuri dashed backwards, doing calculations in his head. One bandit he could take, easy. Two, he’d managed many times before, provided terrain was on his side. Terrain was not on his side, at the moment – the clearing where the bandits made camp left him completely exposed. Add in a third and he’d have to hope they weren’t very skilled and weren’t very desperate. He raised his sword and asked the goddess for luck.

She didn’t send him luck, but she did send him arrows.

They came at such a rapid pace, a flurry of shots that seemed like an entire battalion but for their deadly precision. Yuri allowed himself a brief smile as two bandits fell before they reached him.

Back to one. One bandit he could take.

It was short work, when it was one against one, and Yuri was halfway through cleaning his sword when he heard the wailing that accompanied Bernadetta as she threw herself down the hill and through the trees and into the clearing where he stood.

“Yuriiiiiiiii, what are you doooooooing?” she cried, hanging on the edge of the trees as if walking into an abandoned encampment would put her in more mortal danger than chasing after three armed men had. “We’re defending a village, not raiding a camp!”

“There’s my Lady Luck,” Yuri said, stepping over the bandits and walking to the edge of the clearing. “Byleth sent me to scout the back lines. Figured I’d see if they’d kept any of their ill-begotten spoils from the last village they raided.”

“Yuri! That’s so _dangerous_!” Bernadetta protested, following after Yuri as he picked his way carefully through the trees, heading back to the front lines. “You can’t just wander off on your own like that!”

“Dangerous to wander off, eh?” Yuri asked, casting a sidewise glance towards Bernadetta. He was always fascinated by the way she picked her way through the thick underbrush of forest terrain – as if she were floating, more divine being that human. “And how’d you find me in time, then? Did you bring a battalion with you?”

“That’s – that’s not a fair question!” Bernadetta cried, blushing a deep red as she looked up at him. “Maybe I just didn’t want to stay on the front lines, did you ever think of that? You can’t go insinuating – eeep!”

There was a crackling in the bushes and Bernadetta more or less threw herself behind Yuri. He froze, one hand on his sword and the other around her trembling shoulders, but no bandits emerged from the forest.

“Probably a squirrel,” he said finally. “You can let go of me now, if you want, Bee.”

“A squirrel this time. Next time, you might not be so lucky,” Bernadetta complained. “That’s why you can’t go wandering off alone!”

She didn’t let go. 

“Come with me next time, then,” he said lightly. He always worried that if he asked too much of Bernadetta, she would scamper off before he could walk his offer back. “You seem to be quite the good luck charm.”

She wrinkled her nose at him, forgetting herself. “It wasn’t _luck_ , I could make those shots in my _sleep_ ,” she said, her pride getting the best of her for one shining moment.

“Luck, skill, fate, whatever you want to call it,” Yuri said with a wink. “My point is, my odds always seem better when you’re around. I like that about you.”

Bernadetta blushed and didn’t reply. Her grip was tight and her steps were light as they made their way back to the front lines.

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri evidently dislikes "Unlucky Odds" so it was either this or writing him as Nathan Detroit in a community theater production of Guys and Dolls.
> 
> I mean, like, I'd read the latter.
> 
> [Catch me on twitter!](https://twitter.com/Rose3Writes)


End file.
